


Dead By Daylight Oneshots

by WithoutATracer



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: All general Ideas in the first introduction chapter, Comfort, Friendship, I don't have much in terms of tags tbh, I'll still add as I go though, Multi, Romance, eventually romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutATracer/pseuds/WithoutATracer
Summary: I'm really not good at titles, tags, or summaries. All I know is I need to get back in the swing of things.
Relationships: Amanda Young | The Pig/Reader, Herman Carter | The Doctor/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 0 - Introduction

I’ve decided to make this series of oneshots in an attempt to build back up to my peak of writing. I haven’t had much motivation for long, multichapter plotlines in a while, so much as I hate to admit it. My other stories are absolutely not being abandoned - I just decided that until I can get back into the swing of things, I’m going to focus on oneshots. I’ll still work on others in between, and vice-versa. This “chapter” is mainly going to be listing the personal headcanons I have as well as a few other things, just so everything and everyone who chooses to read is on the same page. 

I’ll start with headcanons, as if those are disagreed with no one will feel they’ve wasted time.

  * First, killers and survivors can and often do interact outside of trials. Trials are not constantly going, and it’s over all better for the two groups rather than be secluded for the rest of their existence in the realm.
  * Killers often stick to their own locations out of familiarity, but they can and do travel maps as well with some exceptions. Some prefer to stay where they feel familiar outside of trials with little to no travel (For example, Michael), whereas some will wander to interact with other killers or survivors more often. (Example, Legion)
  * Herman and Sally run the clinic after trials. While the Entity does most of the ‘healing’ of serious wounds after death, there are times (such as when survivors bleed out) that they need time to recover a bit more fully. Upon death or serious injury (example: crawling out exit gates), they wake up in the clinic rather than the fire. Otherwise, they can visit on their own to be checked up on.
  * Though sleep isn’t necessarily needed by killers, it’s a comfortable way to pass some time. Survivors can also choose to sleep wherever, though they still have to share the area with the killer. Most avoid Haddonfield due to this by principle. Places that didn’t always have beds do outside of trials though, luckily. 
  * Killers cannot cause harm outside of trials. 
  * Some killers keep their gear off outside trials. Herman keeps (most) of his headgear off, Michael very rarely will be seen without his mask off, the Legion rarely wear theirs, etc. 

Now time for some general guidelines of what I’m doing.

  * Most of these will more than likely come off as readerxcharacter, though some may be written slightly more ambiguous to be platonic if you desire it. Keep in mind though, they’re probably going to technically be written as romantically inclined with some exceptions.
  * Among these exceptions are any characters who are canonically underage, should they come into play. This will NOT include any survivors (unless something changes in the future), as I feel I remember the devs mentioning they don’t like the idea of violence against minors. I’m taking that as survivors are of age, including licensed characters who may have been brought to the Entity’s Realm a while after the events of wherever they came from, such as Quentin.
  * This may go without saying but I want to have it in writing just to be sure: the only oneshots that will tie together are when they involve the same character. For example: All Herman oneshots will more than likely tie together as the same relationship, but a Herman and an Amanda one will not. I really don’t like writing jealousy tropes due to personal life experiences. There may be a few VERY rare exceptions, but it’s unlikely.
  * I probably won’t be taking requests, as the whole point of this is to stay more or less in my comfort zone in an attempt to get into the general swing of writing again. However, if I’m given a suggestion that I think I can work with very well, I’ll certainly do it! I just can’t say I’m _taking_ requests because it’s a very situational thing. 
  * I will not write noncon. It is very uncomfortable for me and honestly, killers or not, I just can’t really see any of them being… quite like that. (Except for probably one or two exceptions but if I’m being honest, I probably won’t end up writing for those characters anyway for that very reason.)

-

I will add to the chapter list as I go, and if you see any on here that have not been posted yet that just means I’m working on it currently. (This could mean up to a couple in advance, too.)

Chapter 1 - Prologue (Gives a bit of background similar to this, but in a more story format and not as extensively, only brushes up on a little bit)

Chapter 2 - Sleep Study, Pt. 1 (Herman Carter)

Chapter 3 - Empathy (Amanda Young)

Chapter 4 - Sleep Study, Pt. 2 (Herman Carter)

Chapter 5 - Questions (Amanda Young)


	2. Chapter One - Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never asked to be sucked into the darkness. You never wanted to be stuck in an endless loop of life or death, not that you thought it possible to begin with. Adaptability is crucial here though, and the sooner you realized that, the better. All you can do is roll with the punches.

When you had first woken up in this realm, you thought it had to have been a dream. A dark, horrible, dreary dream. It still felt like it was most times, but it was a dream you knew that you couldn’t wake up from. No amount of pain could tear you from the clutches of the Entity that oversaw the realm, and no matter how much your body succumbed to the grip of death, you would simply wake up in the clinic to the sound of various monitors. They reminded you that you were alive, regardless of if you wanted to be in that moment or not. The trials were taxing, and it was  _ still _ jarring to see your occasional murderer smiling down at you as if nothing had happened, seemingly joyful as ever.

You hadn’t expected to come to trust him as much as you did, either. Sure,  _ most _ of the killers were completely different without the bloodlust the trials gave them, and you somewhat enjoyed some of their company. Anna was motherly to most of the other survivors, especially the girls you had noticed. Sally helped Herman in the clinic, and though she could not speak to you it had become easier and easier to sense the emotion behind her wispy sighs and squawks. Sometimes in trials you had to forcibly remind yourself that you had to run for your life like some sort of hunted animal, a fox or rabbit in the tall grass, all while being searched down by whoever the Entity decided to throw at you. Sometimes, you found you had to remind yourself of the opposite outside of the dreaded trials.

Herman had been the first to assure you that, outside of trials, no harm would come to you. No harm would come to anyone. The Entity would never allow it. You had so many questions for him then - what is this “Entity”? What made you or anyone else safe outside of trials? Was  _ everyone _ on board with those rules? He showed surprising patience with you - patience you wouldn’t have expected from your  _ first _ and sadly not  _ last _ killer. You actually almost hadn’t been able to recognize him - only when you noticed some of the wiring and some of the blackened, charred veins of his arms did it register in your mind. Apparently, he wasn’t one to wear the headgear outside of trials, but you weren’t going to ask why. At least not yet - you didn’t want to test your luck regardless of his promises.

His eyes never seemed to leave your face as he explained the situation to you, nor did the smile on his face. Part of you wondered if that was simply how he was, or if he had some sort of  _ enjoyment _ in the situation. The idea of that was uncomfortable to say the least but you were at least thankful that he seemed to be at least  _ trying _ to keep you calm for the time being with a calm, fact of the matter tone. It appeared he couldn’t help an occasional giggle or chuckle as he spoke, and the thought crossed your mind how his seemingly endless gleeful energy would have been contagious if not for the situation at hand.

You made no vocalizations of your own as he spoke, simply nodding when appropriate. You learned you were in something called “The Entity’s Realm”, where you and three other survivors would occasionally be called into a trial. There were a lot of ins and outs you found a hard time remembering even  _ doing _ earlier as you had supposedly done, however he didn’t seem all that surprised.

“Well, my dear, the first time  _ is _ particularly…  _ traumatic. _ It would have been a bit more curious if you  _ had _ remembered every little thing.” He hummed, the sound having an unfamiliar quality to it that you certainly wouldn’t have been able to place in a normal person. “Eventually, you’ll be able to remember more after waking up, whether you survive or not. Your body will acclimate itself to your new life. Until then, simply rely on instincts in coming trials. Or don’t. It’s your funeral.” There was his chuckle again and you couldn’t even be surprised at his dark humor, by that point. Instead you continued to keep quiet so he would continue to explain more hopefully. You  _ needed _ as much information as you could get, it sounded like.

“Your next question was what makes you safe outside of trials, correct?” You only nodded, though he didn’t give you much time to say anything after anyway. Maybe he knew you weren’t planning to say anything until you got the explanation you wanted. “To put it simply, the Entity won’t  _ allow  _ for any of us to harm any of you past them. Our bloodlust seems to be heightened during, and then dimmed between.” He hummed in thought, unphased by just how odd that statement came across. 

“W-well… What’s stopping anyone from doing it anyway?” You couldn’t help but blurt the question out, only regretting it for a second before he seemingly waved off the interruption. His patience only continued to surprise you, truly. “As I said, the Entity. Believe me, there are some among us who would have no issue in harming some of you - especially the more…  _ backboned _ of you,” He began, not afraid to be blunt but apparently still choosing his words with at least a small amount of care, “However, that would lead to punishment. No matter how strong some of us may be, we’re as powerless to it as the rest of you. In fact, I would argue that we have  _ less _ of a fighting chance than you.” Perhaps he saw the quirk of your brow or the disbelief in your eyes, as he was quick to continue that thought.

“What I mean is, it can only get to you when you die in trials, outside of a few minor exceptions. Without you survivors, it cannot survive. There’s an endless amount of bloodlust in the world that it can overpower and bring here - survivors who don’t give up hope, no matter the trials thrown at them, are a bit less common.” 

You still felt a bit of reluctance in accepting his words, but you knew you didn’t have much choice in that matter. Either you could accept his explanation and have  _ something _ to hold onto,  _ some _ reason why this was all happening… or you could choose to take it as lies and come out with no answers at all. Surprisingly, that choice was a bit harder to make that it probably should have been, but you ultimately gave in to your instinct and accepted it as fact.

You hadn’t remembered much after that. A light pat of his hand on your head and the slight static that pricked down your spine. The shrill, wispy noise from elsewhere in the clinic, and the ghostly woman who’s touch was cold, but gentle and oddly reassuring. The IV drip finally being removed from your arm, and quiet chatter between the two. What you  _ did _ remember were the parting words -  _ Good luck out there in the fog. Work with the others, and trust sparingly.  _

Despite how ominous those words were, and the vague chill they left you with… much of the fear had left you, replaced with curiosity and an urge to learn. If you were going to be stuck here, maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to learn more about everyone?

Trials came and they went, and as time went on more survivors and more killers were dragged into the fog. Your curiosity never waned, however, nor did the urge to get close to survivors and killers alike. You were stuck here, and so were they. May as well make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm posting up the next chapter as I post this (as I finished that one today), and then it'll be slow going unless my motivation hits a random high. With any luck though, shorter chapters and mixing characters will be just what I need to get back to normalcy. <3


	3. Chapter Two - Sleep Study Pt. 1 (Herman Carter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep. Something many take for granted, or many wish they could avoid. The human body is quite the spectacle, at times.

You weren’t exactly sure how you always wound up back in the clinic. Or at the very least, you didn’t fully understand why you always showed up  _ uninjured _ and completely willingly. What you did learn was that Herman Carter was a very good conversation partner, even if in some instances you didn’t  _ fully _ understand his train of thought. It certainly wasn’t for lack of trying - he just always seemed to be leagues ahead of you. Still, you were always interested and always trying to keep up with him to the best of your ability.

So, you would often find yourself in whatever chair you could scavenge from deep in the institute that you could drag back to his office, watching as he wrote what you could only assume to be research notes of some sort. Despite your urges, you didn’t try to sneak glances too often just on the off chance he was protective of his work. That didn’t always stop you from asking though, and sometimes he wouldn’t even spare a glance, too absorbed in his work.

Sometimes he  _ would _ look up, watching you. Sometimes you tried to mimic his curious stares. Inevitably, you would blink. He would not. Only then would he look away again, pondering something. Never did he answer your original question, though. Perhaps someday, you figured. Instead you changed tactics, wanting him to respond to  _ something. _ He was particularly quiet today, and you were growing a bit bored. You felt like a child again, waiting for a parent to get out of a conversation at the store as you just waited awkwardly with no form of acknowledgement. 

“Herman? Can you blink?”

“Of course I can,” He returned his attention to his papers then, though that didn’t bother you. He was good at multitasking. You still didn’t see him blink, “Why do you ask?”

You shrugged, though you doubted he’d notice. Your lips were slightly pursed, almost afraid to blink yourself on the off chance you  _ missed _ it, “I never see it. Looks uncomfortable.”

“My dear, I don’t even require sleep unless I  _ choose _ to do so. Why does not blinking surprise you?”

“I mean… the others blink.”

“The others haven’t conditioned themselves with headgear.”

“Fair point, I guess… I think.”

The man chuckled at that, the sound quiet and unearthly in tone. Yet, it was a tone that oddly relaxed you in that moment, causing a smile to twitch at the edge of your lips as you shifted the chair closer to his desk. You rested your arms on the cold wood, and then your chin on your arms. You didn’t take time to read his notes, but you did notice for just a second that the words were rather neat, compared to what you normally would have expected from anyone with the title of ‘Doctor’. 

“So why do we need sleep?”

“Oh, there are a multitude of reasons! In sleep, we repair damaged tissues, grow-”

You tried to frown, but you could feel the playful smirk at the edge of your lips as you interrupted him. “Smartass. I meant us. Survivors.”

“Same reasons.”

You groaned, which only caused him to laugh. You had to admit, outside of trials, the sound was oddly nice to listen to. You didn’t have much time to dwell on that fact though. Not when he was being like  _ this. _ Apparently though, he decided to have a bit of mercy on you after his laugh, and after he quieted down he decided to answer you properly.

“The Entity, of course.  _ We _ don’t need to sleep because of our role here. I suppose just as the Entity feeds off of  _ all _ of us, it allows us to feed off of it.” You still didn’t entirely get it, but you supposed in  _ some _ way maybe it made sense? He must have realized that you were a bit lost though, as he then decided to continue, “Even the most human among us can feel its presence. It would seem that, outside of trials, it attempts to mimic as close to a normal life as it can for you survivors. I can’t provide more information than that, though I wish I could for either of us.”

You furrowed your brow at this.  _ For you survivors. _ So not for them? You chose to ignore the fact that a campfire surrounded by shadow and grounds only meant for killing was hardly what you would call normalcy. It still struck you rather odd that it was only the survivors who still had relatively normal functions. 

“Can you sleep at all?”

The Doctor hummed, setting down his pen finally. He should have known when you entered that he wouldn’t get much work done - every day that you showed up, without fail, you had questions for him. Though you never  _ demanded _ his attention by any means, he hadn’t yet felt the urge to brush you off. He was one man who could never condemn curiosity. It would be hypocritical for him to do so.

“We can, yes. We get nothing from it outside of passing some time, though. No dreams, no burst of energy. Many of us prefer to spend our time doing something more useful. Working on our skills, our machines or traps… our research.” He eyed you, and you heard him chuckle as you glanced away, feeling just a  _ bit _ guilty for always interrupting his work - you were quickly assured that he meant no harm in his words as he continued to speak, “I can’t say I don’t enjoy the company, though. As I’m sure you understand, we aren’t exactly well liked. Some survivors may take to our company, but many times they prefer to stick to themselves and away from us, with… some exceptions.” 

His words reminded you just how odd your actions must be to some of the others. Your willingness to return to the asylum shouldn’t be as natural as it was starting to feel to you. You half wondered if any of the others thought poorly of you, but were quick to brush it off. Herman was right, after all - you weren’t the  _ only _ one to visit and interact with your killers. Quite a few often seemed to visit Anna for the warmth of her home and food after hard trials, for instance. 

A tugging at your consciousness dragged you from your thoughts, and an inky haze started to cloud your mind. You heard Herman’s hum and somewhere deep in your brain you registered a light pat on your shoulder, and heard his voice. You didn’t know what he said, and you only had a moment to remember just how much you  _ hated _ having your conversations interrupted like this before you succumbed to the fog that guided you in the only direction you could go - forward. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Final prewritten chapter done. I hope to be in for the long haul. <3


	4. Chapter Three - Empathy (Amanda Young)

From the moment you had woken up in this nightmare of a realm, you had an insatiable curiosity for its residents. You had grown particularly interested in one as of late. Perhaps it was her mask - it was so different in comparison to many of the other masks you had seen worn. Maybe it was her aloof nature that drew you in, making you want nothing more than to break into that shell somehow, even if only for one conversation. By the sound of things, everyone here was here indefinitely. Not to mention no one seemed to know how aging worked here - she could be in for a very long, lonely existence. Sure, she was a killer, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t coexist given the situation. 

Perhaps it was that desire to give her someone to talk to that led you here, to the gates of the Gideon Meat Plant. You already felt something akin to regret bubbling inside you, if you were being honest to yourself. You never liked this location in trials. Not only were generators difficult to find indoors, but the multiple floors could be so disorienting. You could never quite tell if the panicked heartbeat thrumming in your ears was from someone above or below you, or from right behind you. All of these together could lead to hesitation, and hesitation was deadly.

You weren’t _ in _ a trial now, though. Nothing could harm you except possibly yourself, if you didn’t pay enough attention to your surroundings. The last thing you really wanted right now was to fall through some hole where no one would find you. You involuntarily shuddered at the idea, though tried to push it to the back of your mind. Slowly, you made your way inside, letting your eyes adjust to the dim light. Even with the thrum of the generators in the distance being a constant reminder that currently, you were very much as safe as you could be, the faint blood spatter that marred what must have once been pristine grey walls was just as much a reminder of what _ once was. _

You swallowed thickly as you made your way through the various corridors, going out of your way to avoid looking upon some of the broken bodies that were scattered about. Eventually, you came to a room with various desks with papers littering their surfaces. You paused for a moment, before wandering closer. During a chase, or even a trial in general for that matter, you never really had time to look around. Surely, it couldn’t hurt to get a closer look now, right?

You noticed entryways at your side, though you didn’t peak in just yet. You were too focused on the desks in the middle of _ this _ room. You began to move through some of the papers curiously, very quick to note just how _ well written _ the words on the paper were. Some had slightly less neat writing in the margins, though for the time being you didn’t bother to question why there was different handwriting. Some of the papers, now obviously plans for architecture and traps, had neatly arranged sketches with more careful writing detailing the ins and outs. 

Truly, despite just how dark the work was, you couldn’t help but be a bit _ amazed, _ for lack of a better term. Had the killer who resided here written these? _ Wait… _

It was then that you remembered _ why _ you were here, and you doubted that _ she _ would have been very happy to know you were messing with _ her _ things. Glancing to your side, you remembered the other doorways, and from your positioning you could manage to see inside just enough to feel unease creep down your spine again. In one, that mask that you so hated seeing creeping up on you in the fog. Nearby it, _ rope. _ You didn’t want to imagine what that had once been used for.

In the other room however, you noticed a monitor. Currently, it only displayed static, but then an unnerving thought crept upon you - was she watching you now? This wasn’t the _ only _ screen in the location. Judging by the plans you had just been looking at, it would not be surprising if there was a room somewhere with multiple monitors. Cameras. Were there cameras here? _ Working _ cameras that weren’t just equipment of the past?

“You shouldn’t have come here.”

The stern voice of a woman made you jolt immediately to attention, your legs immediately tensing with the instinct to _ run. _ Despite the near certainty of safety, being caught by surprise in this place of death, this place of the _ hunt, _ was enough to set your heart ablaze with fear. Seeing the woman round the corner you had just recently come from didn’t help. She wore the same red hybrid of a hoodie and cloak, the same blue jeans that shouldn’t be _ nearly _ as free of blood as they were right now. The only thing different was her lack of mask. For the first time, you could see her face.

She looked… normal. You may have even argued harmless, had you not known who she really was. She reminded you of any of the survivors in fact, when you took her height into account. Still, her brown eyes held a quiet hostility that none of the survivors would have, not to mention her own tense posture. She made it very clear very fast you were _ not _ welcome here.

“I… I’m sorry?” You meant to apologize, but your nerves made it sound more like a question. Before you could correct yourself or try to explain the situation, she narrowed her eyes, looking directly into yours.

“I said, you shouldn’t have come here. You _ also _ shouldn’t go snooping through people’s things.” Her eyes glanced behind you then, almost as if to make sure everything was still at least mostly in order. After a short and quiet moment, she huffed softly before uncrossing her arms. When had she even crossed them? Were you just too startled to notice?

“Look, don’t go giving me that scared rabbit look. I couldn’t kill you even if I wanted to,” she started, and you had only a moment to process just how _ little _ that helped you relax before she continued on her train of thought. “Just… _ do not _ touch my papers. Do not touch my traps. _ Keep your hands to yourself. _” Only when you nodded did she allow herself to relax her posture, and even then only the slightest bit. You probably wouldn’t have even noticed, had you not been keeping such a close eye on her movements.

The woman let out a quiet sigh, a sound that was almost lost to you among the mechanical scrapping and humming in the distance of the plant. You felt yourself flinch when she walked towards you and stood at your side, resituating the papers in a seemingly very specific way and paying you no more mind for the moment. Her eyes seemed to soften as she picked some of the papers up and scanned their contents before fixing them up presumably how they had been before you started shifting through them. 

You wondered _ why _ papers like that would make her soften, but you didn’t dare to ask. You may have wanted to offer her company, but you didn’t want to know any of her darker secrets just yet. Otherwise, you really _ wouldn’t _ want to come back, and then what would have been the point of any of this?

Only after she finally seemed pleased enough with her work to give you her full attention did you notice her purse her lips in thought, fully intent on examining you. She examined you almost as thoroughly as the Doctor had when you arrived at his clinic after a trial. Unlike him though, her examination didn’t make you feel nearly as creeped out. Her curiosity seemed cautious and unsure, something you wouldn’t have expected from a _ killer _ of these realms. After all, what could you do to her that would make her so cautious? You couldn’t harm her. 

“Why did you come here, anyway?”

Her voice broke you out of your thoughts, and you immediately jumped back to full attention. As cunning as she was during trials, you hoped that she didn’t notice how intent you were on trying to figure her out just then. Of course you knew she most certainly did, regardless. _ Still, one can dream. _

“Well, I… thought that maybe you might be a bit lonely. This is a big place, and unlike some of the others I never really see you _ outside _ this part of the realm, and-”

“I _ like _ being alone. I’m _ used _ to it.” Her tone was more scathing then, and you couldn’t help but cringe at what you could only assume to be her annoyance. She ignored it only to continue, “I don’t need your pity.”

Pity? Was that what this came off as? _ Were _ you pitying her? You hadn’t thought so, but at the same time you couldn’t overly blame her for taking it that way. You _ did _ show up uninvited, and you _ did _ go through her things. Maybe you hadn’t come? Still, you couldn’t just _ leave _ like this, could you?

“N-no, I swear, I didn’t mean to come off that way! I mean… I’m not pitying you. I just know it’s hard to be alone sometimes, at least for me. I remember the past before all this, sometimes. Not very much of it, but just little glimmers here and there. I miss… something. I thought you might be the same.” You paused then, watching her closely. At the very least, she seemed willing enough to let you talk, not yet opening her mouth to disagree or argue.

“I just wanted to help, somehow. I wanted to learn about _ you. _The lives we had once are gone, right? I thought… if we have to start over, maybe we could at least coexist and learn from each other while things are calm.” You finally managed, your voice becoming nothing more than a murmur as you felt your resolve starting to slip. Maybe you had made a mistake, maybe she’d be angrier with you for trying, or maybe she’d break the rules right then and there just to get rid of you already.

No anger came to Amanda, though. Something else entirely did. She stood completely still as your words slowly sunk in, some of the memories she had so strongly clutched onto despite the entity all but drowning her in that moment. _ The lives we had once are gone, right?... we have to start over. _ Slowly, her shoulders loosened, and her eyes avoided yours. It was only then you noticed that something had changed between the two of you, at least for now. Now, in the cold air of this dark meat plant filled with the echoes of uncertain futures and the faintly clinging stench of decay, a switch had been flipped.

“... Fine. You have a point,” she finally spoke, uncertainty betraying her previously strict demeanor. A small smile had begun to grace your features before she shook her head - dismissing you or clearing her thoughts, you couldn’t tell. “Not today, though. I… need to think.” She then folded her arms again, though you didn’t stare at them too intensely. Did she feel vulnerable? 

“Please, go back. When I’m ready for your visit, I’ll give you a sign. Until then, please… leave me alone.” Despite the coldness in her words, you swore you could sense something else at the edge of her voice. Your heart ached for her, though you couldn’t tell _ why, _ nor did you want to test your luck with asking. Instead, you murmured a soft word of thanks and another apology, before you retraced your steps to leave. She didn’t follow you - you don’t know how you knew, but you _ knew _ she didn’t. You managed to make it out without hitting too many dead ends, as well. Perhaps you were luckier than you realized.

Still, you couldn’t help but find yourself wondering how the sign would come, or if it ever would. For all you knew, she had simply said that to keep you away for good, waiting for a sign that would never arrive. Even despite knowing that was a possibility, you felt more worried for her than anything. You hadn’t expected that change in tone, or even the slight submissive body language. It reminded you of a child, afraid of displeasing a parent.

  
_ I hope she reaches out. She doesn’t deserve to be alone, _ you thought as you slowly made your way through the dark mist, knowing all you could do was believe that she would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this between 12-2 AM, so let me first say thank you for reading and I apologize for any typos or anything of the sort. I just suddenly got the muse to write, so I did before I could lose it. 
> 
> Amanda is a character I hold very close to my heart. As someone who understands her and the struggles she's been through (minus murder, obviously), I got very into writing this. Exploring more or her characters and how I see some of her struggles in future chapters will certainly be a bit tough, and for those not inclined to depressing topics, please be warned her chapters will definitely be heavy. Amanda is a character I want to treat with respect, and I hope that I can give her some form of outlet and help others see through her eyes a bit more clearly, as someone who had gone through some similar struggles.
> 
> That aside, thank you again so much for reading. I know I barely write anymore due to my own emotional issues, but when I do the support I receive is often overwhelming for me, in a good way. I love all of you, whether you're regular readers of mine or just passers-by. Be safe out there, friends.


	5. Chapter Four - Sleep Study Pt. 2 (Herman Carter)

When you finally had come to, you found yourself in some tall grass within the realm of Badham Preschools. Luckily, you had been placed rather close to a generator, and by now you knew the drill. You wasted no time in beginning to repair the machine, as it became  _ very _ apparently who the killer was  _ very _ quickly as you started to feel yourself getting drowsy. The adrenaline of a trial always kept you fully awake and alert except in  _ this _ case. Only when the fog seemed to thicken and the area around you grew dark did you know you had to keep  _ extra _ alert - or at least, as alert as you possibly could.

Every step after your first gen was completed was careful, and any time you heard the soft singing you felt yourself freeze. Surprisingly, you seemed to be avoiding him very well.  _ That’s unusual. _ Still, you weren’t about to complain. The more you could avoid him the better. You had already been woken up a couple of times, but each time you were put back into the dream world, paranoia filled you. The idea of working on generators became more and more unpleasant despite the serious need to continue - you had seen the blood spew from them before, and it always made your stomach lurch. 

By the time you had gotten to the final generator, you had already lost one teammate. You had been injured trying to take a hit for them, but The Nightmare was too smart for that. He continued to chase them, knowing it was their last hook. They evaded him for a long while and you truthfully thought that maybe, just maybe, the killer would grow bored of their tactics and go search out someone else. 

The scream from across the map told you otherwise.

Now, you worked on one of the remaining generators, and you hoped your other teammates had found one of the others and were working together. All you needed was one more, just  _ one more _ to get out. When the sound alerted you they had done it, you perked up immediately. That is, until that  _ feeling _ struck you like a train - the heart palpitations, the intense feeling of pressure weighing you down. The hex. Is that why he wasn’t as aggressive as usual? Was he  _ toying _ with everyone?

When you heard another scream shortly after, your question was answered. Then the next.

You suddenly felt sick. That was the last hook for each of them, and even though  _ you _ had managed to avoid that fate so far, it wouldn’t matter once they were claimed by the Entity. You wouldn’t be able to escape. You would die, too. Panic fueled you as you sprinted for one of the gates, hoping you were close enough to open it in time to get  _ out. _ You heard the next scream, and the dull rumble of the Entity. One down, still no door.

When you finally reached it, you wasted no time in lunging for the lever, thrusting it down and begging,  _ praying _ that the door would just  _ hurry up.  _ Another scream, another sacrifice. It was close. It felt too close. A buzz, and then another. Your eyes scanned wildly around you and then back at the glowing red lights, and finally they were lit and the door started to rumble open.

Then a searing pain tore through your back, the pressure of the pain forcing you down. A soft, choked cry escaped you despite yourself - you were there. You were  _ there.  _ Above you he stood, a smug smirk twitching at the edge of his lips as he seemed to look you over, a low hum of a chuckle rumbling from deep in his chest. 

“Not today, sweetheart.” He all but purred as he shifted to grab you, tossing you over his shoulder with ease. You started to struggle immediately, whines escaping you from the mixture of pain and desperation that fueled you. His grip on you was tight though, and despite how close you must have been, you soon felt yourself being thrusting onto the hook, the bloodied, rusted metal piercing through you. You couldn’t help the scream that tore through your throat, almost loud enough for you to miss the man’s laugh, showing just how much sickening pleasure he took from the pain inflicted upon you. You were the last survivor. You wouldn’t escape this hook. Even as you grabbed at one of the appearing tendrils in a vain attempt to keep them from killing you, he taunted you.

“You’re fun, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll visit you soon.” Were the last words you heard before the flash of heat, pain, and then darkness overtook you as you lost your struggle.

\---

When you awoke at the fire, it was with a rather sharp jolt that made your chest constrict. You winced as you instinctively grabbed at your chest, the fear response in you making you instinctively expect to find a hook still impaling your skin. Of course, there was no hook to be found. All you could feel was the feeling of a thick scab where the hook had once pierced through you. You still didn’t understand how the Entity, all powerful or not, could seemingly mend your clothing, nor could you understand how your body would mend  _ just enough _ to keep you going for further trials.

Truthfully, you were starting to believe that any answers you could get would just make the whole situation all the more horrifying. You had long given up searching for that very reason. 

Other than a few murmured apologies and a couple worried glances, particularly from the likes of Quentin, the survivors huddled around the fire remained quiet. That wasn’t uncommon - after harsh trials the mood often was somber for a little while. You couldn’t blame them, but for some reason Freddy’s words stuck with you.  _ You’re fun, sweetheart. Maybe I’ll visit you soon. _

Sitting in silence was not something you wanted right now. Quickly getting to your feet, you murmured a promise to return after a walk. Of course, you were offered no resistance, and off you went. You weren’t entirely sure where you were going at first, just letting your mind wander just as you yourself wandered through the fog. 

Hesitation didn’t cross your mind even when you found yourself at the gates of Léry's, nor did it when you entered and began to wander the labyrinth of halls and rooms. You weren’t sure why you always seemed to seek out Herman Carter - after all, he was arguably one of the  _ scariest _ killers, in a technical sense. You didn’t know his full history and you certainly weren’t ready to find out either. His appearance and the madness that he so joyfully inflicted during trials was cause enough to find him terrifying.

Even so, he was no doubt one of the most intelligent as well. Sure, that presented a problem for you and the others in trials - but you weren’t  _ in _ a trial right now. What was the harm then in visiting him and perhaps getting some advice? A small smile quirked at the edge of your lips despite the stress you bottled up. You still weren't sure how the flow of time worked here, but it  _ felt _ like only a couple of hours ago you had just been here. Whether it felt the same to him or not, you couldn’t know.  _ Hopefully he doesn’t mind the return company. _

Eventually you managed to find your way back to the office. Despite the lack of a door, you found yourself knocking gently on the wall beside the opening to announce your presence. Quiet chuckles and giggles met your ears and at first you wondered if he had heard you or if it was just one of his ticks.

“You may come in.”

Well, there was the answer to that. Stepping in view and then inside, you offered him a tired smile. He barely gazed up from the files he seemed to be working on, though you didn’t take offense. He was simply a man of his work. You sat in the chair in front of his desk, watching his hand idly as he scrawled on the paper. You didn’t bother trying to make out what he was writing.

“So, may I ask what brings you back here so soon? Normally, I don’t see you for quite some time after a trial unless you need something for pain.” He chuckled softly to himself, though you didn’t mind. He was technically right after all, and even if he hadn’t been you knew his humor by now. You found yourself shifting uncomfortably in the seat, letting yourself lean against the arm of it. Perhaps not the most comfortable or even polite position, but you knew he wouldn’t care regardless.

“I just… figured I would come visit again. It’s quiet here.” You knew that was a bit of a lie in both aspects - you  _ had _ come for a reason, you were just chickening out. It also wasn’t super quiet here compared to other locations. If not for the static and occasional mumblings on the T.V, then definitely the twitchy chuckles and giggles that often escaped the Doctor himself. As if reading your mind, a mix of a hum and giggle escaped him then, and it was almost obvious he  _ knew _ you were lying to him. Surprisingly he didn’t verbally question you though.

Oddly enough, the quiet scepticism was  _ worse. _

Perhaps… he knew that?

You let out a sigh without fully meaning to, and it was only then that he finally shuffled his paperwork aside for a moment, watching you closely. Of course, he had the headgear on, which only made his staring  _ more _ intimidating. It was rare for him to have it off but  _ still, _ did he  _ have _ to stare you down so intensely?

You shifted your gaze away from him at that point, resting your hand on your palm as your eyes scanned the spines of some of the books on the shelves. Unfortunately you couldn’t bother to feign interest in them for long.

“Hey, Doc-”

_”Herman,_ dear.” He chuckled as he watched you shift again at the small reprimand of a reminder. You still weren’t sure how you felt about being on a first name basis with him, regardless of how he treated you outside trials.

“R-right… _Herman,”_ you quietly corrected yourself, deciding it best to not argue or focus on that for too long, “You said before that… we survivors can’t be harmed outside of trials, right? Like, we can’t be killed?” You couldn’t help the soft waver in your voice, and it was obvious he caught on to it as well. He hummed again in apparent amusement, putting on something of a show of looking to the side as if he were trying to remember.

“Well… Yes, I do believe I said that. Of course, that wouldn’t stop some of the more…  _ aggressive _ from trying, I’m sure. All it would take is for someone to find a place the Entity can’t reach.”

You shrunk back a bit in the chair then, unsure if he was joking or not. You wouldn’t have put it past him of course - his humor always was a bit on the darker side. His words got to you though, a  _ lot.  _ Somewhere the Entity couldn’t reach? Quentin had told you before a bit about The Nightmare. Freddy Krueger. A man who could walk and hunt in dreams. A man who could  _ kill _ in dreams. Would that apply here, as well?

Before you knew it, a soft whimper escaped from deep in your throat, a primal sense of fear reaching out from the depths of your mind.  _ Maybe I’ll visit you soon.  _

A hand on your shoulder quite literally jolted you out of your thoughts and you half squeaked, half yelped as you shot up to look at Herman. When had he stood up and come to your side? Despite the manic grin forced upon his features, you noticed a glint of curiosity in his bloodshot eyes.

“You haven’t been so quick to startle since you first arrived, here. Did something happen?”

You chose to not point out how his humor had been far from what you needed in that moment. You doubted he would have cared and quite frankly you didn’t want to push his kindness while you were already feeling so vulnerable. The truth really felt like the only option at that point, and so you found yourself explaining the trial’s events all too nervously and quickly. Herman allowed you to speak in silence and only when you finished did he nod in apparent understanding.

He shifted to pat your head and you could almost  _ feel _ your hair slightly raise from the static in his body, regardless of how docile it was at that moment. After he had moved his hand and started laughing, you huffed softly and tried to flatten it again as he spoke.

“Well, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to let you rest here, for the time being. Though I doubt he would try anything to begin with or be able to succeed even if he  _ did _ try, if it helps I can keep an eye on you while I work.” His words came off surprisingly gentle, and it was a kindness you certainly hadn’t expected from the likes of him. You had seen how  _ cruel _ and merciless he could be in trials and even in some of his humor. What made this situation different? Even with the worry clouding your mind, you decided it would be best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He  _ was _ right, technically. It  _ would _ make you feel a bit better to have someone watching you. With the interest Herman seemed to take in you, surely he wouldn’t let anything happen.

“Thank you,” you murmured softly, letting yourself sink into the worn old chair a bit further and resting your head on your arms as you did so. It wasn’t comfortable, and the position reminded you vaguely of how a bigger cat or even a dog may sleep, but in your mind you had no choice. You wanted to be sure Herman would be around to keep an eye on you, and you couldn’t be  _ positive _ in that if you went to sleep on any of the beds or cots. You closed your eyes and the man kept from speaking any longer, and eventually you felt yourself drift off to the sound of soft giggles and the scribbling of a pen.

\---

When you awoke, you noticed almost immediately you weren’t in the same uncomfortable position as before. Now, you were laying in a bed, covered with a couple of thin blankets. When you finally did open your eyes, you were facing the desk, the Doctor still hard at work. If he noticed you were awake, he made no hint of it as his eyes never even shifted in your direction. A soft, tired sigh escaped your lips as you nuzzled into the pillow, your eyes fluttering closed just as quickly as they had opened.

You don’t know how he managed to get this bed in the room  _ or _ how he managed to get you into it without waking you, but you found yourself thankful regardless as a warmth fluttered inside your chest. Apparently, Herman took his work  _ very _ seriously, and right now that included watching over you.

You knew then that you were in very good hands, at least for the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last 1,800(ish) words were done in one go at around midnight, because I'm an insomniac and get motivated at the weirdest (and sometimes worst) times. So if there's any spelling errors or something, good lord do I apologize.
> 
> Anyway, I like Herman Carter so I felt the need to finally get this sorted out. Will there be more bonding next Herman chapter? Maybe. I love the man so we'll see.
> 
> Not sure who I'll write something for next chapter, it depends on my motivations and mood. So as of typing this at 1:24 AM on 4/10/2020, the first page won't be updated yet. So... it'll be a surprise, I guess? Regardless, I hope the chapter is at least somewhat decent. Love y'all.


	6. Chapter Five - Questions (Amanda Young)

The trial you were in seemed to be going  _ far _ too smoothly, and though you didn’t want to jinx it you couldn’t help but worry. You found yourself back in The Game, the only indication you had been given as to who was hunting you and your friends being the occasional Jigsaw boxes scattered about. You somehow hadn’t been harmed yet, and though part of you wanted to pretend it was thanks to your last excursion here giving you ideas as to the layout, you knew you weren’t that lucky. This was  _ her _ realm, so no matter what you had done she would know this place far more than you. You weren’t safe here from her and pretending you were would be a death sentence. 

The last of your friends had already met at her mercy, one even managing to be met with death by the jaws of The Pig’s trap as a result of having been unable to find the correct box to unlock it. A phantom pain overcame you as you rubbed at your neck, swallowing thickly out of a primal fear. You really did  _ not _ want to find out how a death to that trap would feel. 

So now, you stayed crouched as you wandered the facility. You so desperately wanted to find the hatch before she could force the collapse. You wanted to escape the jaws of death, both literally and figuratively. Your nerves were on high alert and you occasionally swore you could hear the quiet shifts of footfall that  _ did not _ belong to you. Whenever you would look around though, you would only be met with seemingly empty corridors and the flickering lights. Your heart thudded in your chest, the rapid beating pulsing in your ears only serving to confuse you further. Quietly, you began to crawl through a window to search the next room as you were unwilling to stay in the same corridors for too long.

It was only when you felt arms pull you back that you yelped, your grip on the edge of the window broken as you were tossed over the killer’s shoulder. Instinctively you struggled, hoping you could break free and make a wild dash for freedom. Where freedom was, you couldn’t be sure. You felt her grip tighten on you and you couldn’t stop the whimper from escaping your throat until you heard her voice, low and vaguely muffled behind the mask.

“Stop wiggling before I change my mind.” Change her mind? Her voice sounded vaguely irritated, but even despite that you felt compelled to obey. Perhaps it was her passing by hook after hook that helped soothe your mind, or it was how confident she appeared to be. You could practically feel your heart pounding in your throat, the urge to wriggle free and bolt strong despite your desire to give in and trust her. No doubt that in itself was part of the Entity’s hold on you.

You heard the airy hum of the hatch drawing closer, a sound you could only describe as  _ angelic _ in that moment. You didn’t have long to dwell on that though as she soon dropped you to the ground in front of it, forcing another startled squeak from your chest. She took a few steps back, crossing her arms as you looked up at her. You could hear a soft huff of breath behind the mask. A sigh?

“Go on. Stop giving me those scared doe eyes. Get back to your friends.”

You slowly nodded, biting at your lower lip as you crawled just that little bit closer. Before you hopped down into the dark and cold depths of shadow, you offered her a small and sheepish smile.

“Thank you, miss.”

After you jumped, you could have sworn you heard a faint whisper, though whether from her or the grips of the Entity, you couldn’t be sure.

_ Amanda. _

\---

When you awoke at the fire, it became apparent very quickly that the other survivors took an interest in you. You almost felt self conscious and worried - if they got the wrong idea you were sure they’d shun you pretty quickly. Of course you couldn’t know for sure, and logically you knew they probably wouldn’t - after all, they needed you to cooperate and survive as much as you needed them. It wasn’t very common for killers to show mercy so of  _ course _ they’d be curious, right?

“So, what was that about?” Of course it would be Meg to speak first - that was pretty like her, honestly. You glanced towards her and her genuinely curious expression eased your mind at least a little bit. Still, even  _ you _ weren’t exactly sure. All you could offer was a small shrug.

“Honestly? I’m not sure. I hadn’t even seen her the whole trial, I don’t think. Maybe I impressed her so she decided to show a bit of mercy?” You crossed your arms as you sat in thought, listening as the other girl hummed in thought over your words. 

“No, I don’t think that’s it. She’s good at tracking - something tells me she knew where you were all along,” Nea then spoke, her shoulders lax as she leaned back against the stump of a tree. You were surprised for a moment she had even been listening, considering she hadn’t even been in the trial. Then again it  _ was _ very much like her - she always seemed to want to be in the know of everything around her. “Who knows? I’d say she’s pretty unpredictable. Maybe she just  _ wants _ your guard down for future trials.”

“Yeah, maybe.” You mumbled, pursing your lips in thought. The more you thought about things though, you doubted it.  _ Wait… was that the signal that she’s ready for company?  _ You couldn’t believe you didn’t remember that sooner, or think of that possibility. Suddenly, the urge to go for another visit became a bit  _ too _ strong. You stood, almost unsure how suspicious leaving would be. Only a couple of the survivors spared you a glance, Nea offering you something of a small smirk.  _ Does she know? _ Well, at the very least she wasn’t saying anything. Without much of a parting word, you wandered off into the fog.

\---

It didn’t take you nearly as long as last time to find Amanda’s realm. Perhaps it was because you were less hesitant, or maybe it was all in your head. Of course, you couldn’t be quite so assured if you’d find your way back to the room you had originally met the woman in before. You  _ hoped _ you might - after all you had just been there what could only have been a couple hours ago worth of time.  _ Then again, if I wander too much… I’m sure she’ll find me. _

You made your way inside and began to wander the corridors, just as you had not too long ago. There was no threat now though, and so you were free to take your time. Tracing your steps wasn’t going quite as well as you had hoped for. Too much looked similar, and you were almost positive you were going in big circles. That suspicion was only confirmed when you wound up right back at the same doors that you had entered from.

“Oh, come  _ on.” _ You groaned to yourself, your nerves starting to get the better of you. You didn’t want to keep her waiting if you had been right - what if she just changes her mind? What if she thinks you gave up and she in turn gives up on talking to you? What if-

“Lost?”

You squeaked as you jolted, quickly turning on your heels only to come face to face with the once against unmasked woman. You couldn’t get a good read on her mood - her expression seemed very numb and controlled just as it had been last time. Her arms weren’t crossed this time though, so at the very least you could assume she was a little less on edge.

“A little…” You found yourself softly mumbling as you averted your gaze sheepishly. You caught only the sound of her tapping her foot for a short few seconds before you felt her hand gripping at your wrist, leading the way you assumed. You let her without complaint. Truthfully, you didn’t feel like testing her mood or setting off her temper. You didn’t know her enough to trust yourself, yet.

When you arrived back at the room you had first  _ officially _ met her, you noticed that a large majority of the papers were cleared away.  _ Maybe she doesn’t trust me around them?  _ Before you could decide if you’d ask, she led you to a seat and without waiting to see if you’d accept it, moved to the opposite side of one of the tables where a couple of papers still lay scattered. Your chair certainly wasn’t the most comfortable in the world, but then again at least it seemed devoid of any gore which was more than you could say for  _ most _ of this place.

The woman remained quiet for a good few minutes as she looked over the work she had placed out in front of her, her expression still just as unreadable as before. Part of you was beginning to feel like you may just be intruding, and you awkwardly shifted in your seat as you let your eyes wander the room.

“So… was my guess right? It was okay for me to show up?” You finally asked as the silence became too much for you.

“I would have kicked you out if you had been wrong.” Her blunt demeanor still took you by surprise, forcing you back into silence as you gathered your thoughts. It appeared that she noticed though, as she glanced up from just under her lashes, her eyes trained on you like a hawk as if to gauge your reactions. It was intimidating, and that was putting it nicely. “What?”

“N-nothing, I’m sorry. Your name was Amanda, right?” You wanted to change the subject so badly in an attempt to avoid any more of her scrutiny. Whether luck was just on your side or she decided to have mercy on you one last time, she didn’t press further.

“At least you’re a good listener,” she spoke mostly to herself, if her lower tone was any indication, but it didn’t take her long for the strength in her voice to return, “Yes, it is. Though I would prefer you keep that between us. Do not let it leave this room.” Her defensive tone had unsurprisingly returned, forcing a quick nod of acknowledgement out of you. 

“Good. So then,” she began as she shifted the papers back to the side, crossing her arms casually over the table as she looked you over, “What did you want to know? You’ve had time to think it over, so go ahead and ask.” As you were about to open your mouth, she put up a finger to hush you. “ _ But. _ If I don’t want to answer something, I won’t. Don’t push me, or you  _ will _ leave.” When you knew she was finished, you nodded - no matter how curious you were, you would respect those wishes. Truthfully, it was the very least you could do. Satisfied with the response she allowed her posture to relax and rested her hand back on the table, the soft  _ tap _ of her nails hitting the surface being a perfect way to punctuate the end of her words.

You found yourself somewhat at a loss of what to ask in that moment. She was right, you did have plenty of time to think. Even so, what could you ask that didn’t come off as prying? If she could sense your hesitation, she surprisingly didn’t make any comment on it, instead favoring watching you quietly with somewhat tired eyes.

“Well… Why are you always by yourself?” A weak start for sure, and it appeared she picked up on  _ that _ rather quickly.

“I want to be. I don’t like having people bother me.”

“Don’t you get lonely?”

“No.” Her response was quick, a somewhat searing tone to it that you probably  _ should _ have expected, truth be told. You avoided flinching away from her at the very least. Maybe you were getting a bit more gutsy?  _ No. Doubt it. _

“Have you always been alone? Even before the fog?”

It was then that her nails scraped slightly against the cold wood of the table, her hand far too quickly balling into a fist. It was  _ then _ that you flinched, fearing you may have just hit a very fragile nerve without knowing the full consequences. She stared you down,  _ hard.  _ You couldn’t read most of her expression as the whirlwind of emotions clouded the look in her eyes.

It felt like minutes that this lasted when in reality it must have been only a handful of seconds. Her gaze was averted just as quickly, her breathing slightly… ragged? Was she hurt? You couldn’t stop yourself, reaching out to touch her hand.

“Amanda, are you-”

_ “Don’t _ touch me.” She hissed, the sharp edge to her voice returning momentarily as she drew her hand back and shoved it into her lap with the other. You recoiled then, forcing yourself to sit and remain silent. Whatever was going through her head, you knew you probably didn’t want to push to find out.

“Don’t… ask about the past.  _ It’s gone. It’s over.” _ Though the edge remained, you could finally hear the faintest trace of something else in her voice.  _ Pain.  _ It became apparent to you that this wasn’t going to go as smoothly as you had originally hoped. There had to be something far deeper to this woman. Something far too deep. A festering wound.

“Can I continue to visit you? No more personal questions. Just company. I’d like to see your work.” You figured an apology wasn’t  _ wanted, _ and so you had to change tactics. You didn’t want to dig this hole any deeper. You just hoped she wouldn’t reject this final olive branch.

You feared she might though as she remained silent. Her breathing had finally calmed again at the very least, but she seemed almost unresponsive. Had you gone too far? Your skin crawled with the urge to get up and leave - not out of fear, but of genuine regret and guilt.

The only thing to keep you in your seat was her voice finally answering you.

“You can. Just no more questions.” Relief filled you until she slowly stood, changing your relief to confusion. 

“Where are you-”

Before you could finish your thought, she was already beside you with a finger at your lips, instantly quieting you.

  
“Shh. No questions. I’m going to work. You can stay, but you  _ gotta behave.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little progress, seemingly, but it'll get easier. Amanda needs time to process and grieve in her own ways.
> 
> Not the best chapter but hey, I'm trying my best to be at least vaguely consistent. Thank you to those still sticking with me.


End file.
